


BokuAka Drabbles

by frostyoctopus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bruises, Bullying, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lingerie, M/M, Phone Sex, Riding, bokuaka smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyoctopus/pseuds/frostyoctopus
Summary: self indulgent bokuaka thingies ive recorded on Notes on my phone lol. enjoy!EDIT: since i wrote these on my phone, the formatting of the paragraphs is a little weird. sorry about that!





	1. Birthday Sex

Akaashi's birthday was rolling near and Bokuto was stressing over what to get for him. He went to his teammates and Akaashi's friends, but nothing seemed right for him. He wanted the gift to be perfect.  
He met up with Kuroo and Kenma at the mall to ask them what they think would be the perfect gift for Akaashi.  
"What do you guys think?" Bokuto sipped from his drink loudly and obnoxiously.  
"Final Fantasy XV-" Kenma started.  
"Nah, Akaashi's not into video games." Bokuto sighed.  
The spiky-haired young man rested his hand on his cheek and looked over towards Kuroo. The other was deep in thought, his bangs resting in front of his eyes as he did so.  
"Kuroo, what-"   
"Lingerie. Men's lingerie," Kuroo snapped his fingers. "It's perfect."  
Kenma snorted and rolled his eyes. "I don't think Akaashi-san would like that, nor would he take it as a joke, either."  
"I think it would be funny to see Bokuto's face when Akaashi's dressed like that, to be honest." Kuroo smirked evilly.   
Kuroo and Kenma bantered back and forth, but Bokuto tuned them out. He turned red like a strawberry at the thought of Akaashi's angelic form in such...a sinful attire.  
"D-do you think he would really like it?" He stuttered.  
Kenma scoffed. "Kuroo's an idiot. Akaashi would never agree to something like that. If you do decide to buy something like that," Kenma went back to playing games on his phone. "Keep the receipt, Bokuto-san."  
"Do it. Do it for shits and giggles, bro." Kuroo laughed heartily.  
Bokuto seriously considered doing it. He wanted to see Akaashi dressed in sexy and revealing clothing. Yes, it was incredibly selfish, but it was worth a shot. Maybe Akaashi would be into it? Their sex is routine and the same all the time, albeit very excellent sex, Bokuto wanted to spice it up.   
Before Bokuto could think of naughty thoughts, he stood up from the table.   
"Thanks, Kuroo. I'll tell you how it goes. I'll see you both at practice!" He yelled over his shoulder and ran to...the nearest store that sold men's lingerie.

Akaashi wasn't one to have big, extravagant birthday parties. He invited his friends and teammates to hang out at his house and have dinner and cake. They had lots of fun, for a while. Everyone left, except Bokuto.  
"Akaashi, if I got you clothes as a gift, would you wear them?" Bokuto softly touched Akaashi's knee.  
"I don't see why not," Akaashi answered and interlocked his fingers with Bokuto's. "What did you have in mind, Bokuto-san?"  
Bokuto cleared his throat and grabbed a box with the black satin ribbon out of a mall bag.   
"I wanted to give this gift to you in private," Bokuto blushed slightly. "And if you dont like it, I-"  
"Bokuto-san, I'm sure I'll love it." He planted a kiss on the forehead of the young man in front of him. "I'm going to open it now."  
Bokuto gulped. Thoughts ran through his mind like a track race. His hands became sweaty, clammy, and shaky. He watched Akaashi's delicate fingers unwrap the ribbon and open the white box. He ruffled the wrapping paper out of the way and...  
"AkaashiI'msosorryKuroosaidyouwouldloveitbuthewasprobablyjokingI'msostupid-" Bokuto burst.  
"Bokuto-san," Akaashi started. Bokuto couldn't read his expression, which made it worse for him. "I think it's lovely." A smile.  
Bokuto's sunken heart was lifted with that smile. He grinned wildly.   
"Really?!"  
"Of course," Akaashi pecked his boyfriend's lips. "Do you want me to put it on?" He dared, looking into Bokuto's eyes with a strange, unfamiliar lust.

Bokuto sat and waited on Akaashi's bed with anticipation. He couldn't wait to marvel at Akaashi, undress Akaashi, and make love to Akaashi. He also couldn't wait to tell Kuroo and rub it in Kenma's face.  
Akaashi's bathroom door creaked open, the dimness of the light made his bedroom more illuminated.  
"Bokuto-san," Akaashi said smoothly.  
Bokuto looked up. He couldn't believe his eyes. He felt like he was in the presence of a real, living angel.   
In the cold night of December, Akaashi wore a sweater over his lingerie and tights. He lifted the hem of his sweater to reveal the lacy underwear and garterbelt. The lingerie itself was tiny, ultra revealing, and intricately detailed. The white lace stretched across the waistband in a beautiful geometric pattern. The underwear was made of black satin. Akaashi turned around to reveal the backside of the lingerie. It had no coverage for his ass, as the underwear was thinnest in the back and made his cheeks look more pronounced.  
Akaashi made his way to the bed and sat in Bokuto's lap.  
"I love it," He held Bokuto's face. "Thank you so much, Bokuto-san." A kiss.   
Another kiss.   
Now the couple was full-on making out, in a romantic way; it wasn't rushed whatsoever.   
Bokuto's hands snaked their way up Akaashi's sweater to take it off. He caressed the birthday boy's muscular chest and pecs. He took the garment and kissed Akaashi's neck.  
Moans and groans came from Akaashi's throat. He ran his hands through Bokuto's hair. Although Bokuto spent so much time spiking his hair, Akaashi loved to mess it up.  
Bokuto pinned him down on his bed to kiss every inch of his body. His neck, his chest, his torso, his tummy, the satin of the lingerie. The last kiss made Akaashi shudder in arousal and he squirmed under his lover's touch. He peeled off the tights and garter belt.  
Bokuto softly and confidently stroked Akaashi through the satin fabric of the underwear. He continued to kiss Akaashi, he ran his free hand through the younger one's hair.   
He continued to tug and stroke gently, and he felt the panties get damp from pre-cum. With this in mind, he slid his hand under the panties to touch Akaashi's skin beneath it and stroked more, and a little faster.   
Akaashi was breathing heavily and mumbling inaudibly, but Bokuto broke the silence.  
"I want to spoil you."  
"K-Koutarou..."  
"Tell me what you want, Akaashi."  
Akaashi licked the drool from his lips and whispered, "Fuck me."  
Seeing Akaashi like this, a heavy mass of pleasure and sensuality beneath him, Bokuto became increasingly hard as time went by. He smirked at his partner's response and stumbled to find lube and a condom. He found it and squeezed some into his fingers. Akaashi sat on his lap to rip off his jeans and boxers. Bokuto nodded his head and slid away the fabric and inserted a finger into Akaashi's ass to stretch him, the usual routine. Akaashi kept moaning lewdly and loudly when Bokuto inserted a second finger. Soon, Akaashi bounced up and down, riding and fucking Bokuto's fingers on his own. He stroked Bokuto with the rhythm of the riding. Bokuto leaned back and watched, he felt like he was in Heaven.   
Then, Bokuto took his fingers out, and carefully slipped the condom over and inserted himself into Akaashi's ass. When it was all the way in, tears of pleasure pricked in Akaashi's eyes as he moaned loudly. It was bigger and thicker than Bokuto's fingers, and it hit his sweet spot just right. Akaashi kept bouncing, with one of Bokuto's hands on Akaashi's thighs and the other stroking Akaashi's dick.  
After a lot of movement and bouncing, Akaashi came first, moaning, "K-Koutarou!"  
His dick peeked out of the lingerie, leaving a mess all over Bokuto's chest as he came.   
Bokuto was close too, and when he finished he huffed and cussed.   
The two lay in Akaashi's bed, legs tangled under the sheets, breathing heavily. Sex was better cardio than diving and receiving drills, that's for sure.  
They cleaned up, and lay in the darkness of the bedroom, cuddled in the cold of the December night.  
"Happy birthday, Akaashi." Bokuto yawned and smiled.  
Akaashi kissed his nose and snuggled closer to him. "Thank you. This was the best birthday ever."  
The satin lingerie lay tossed on the floor along with the rest of their clothes, the size tag still intact.


	2. Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bokuto stared, marveled, drank in, and drooled over the picture before he could even text a reply. Yeah, he admired the younger one's looks, strength, and skill on the court, but he never knew Akaashi would do something so...provocative?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy folks! follow me on twitter if u want, @frostyoctopus ;)

Akaashi was acing all of his classes and didn't ever need to study, he did whatever he want after he practiced his violin in the evenings. And this particular evening was...more different than what he usually does.  
A heavy sigh.  
Bokuto was failing math and needs to study for his test tomorrow. He was focused and on-task until his phone vibrated on his desk.  
"Oh my god."  
A picture from Akaashi.   
Bokuto stared, marveled, drank in, and drooled over the picture before he could even text a reply. Yeah, he admired the younger one's looks, strength, and skill on the court, but he never knew Akaashi would do something so...provocative?  
The picture was of Akaashi in his bedroom, standing in front of his mirror. He was shirtless, revealing his fit, slender, and tan physique. He posed in a way when he pulled down the waistband of his sweatpants to reveal his navel and a small, thin happy trail of hair from his pubic region. His hair was messy, dark, and damp, like he just got out of the shower a few moments before.   
'Second year bastard,' Bokuto thought. 'He's just messing with me on purpose.'  
Although Akaashi wasn't showing too much skin, Bokuto felt his pajama pants get tighter. Disregarding homework and studying, he fantasized about Akaashi's bare, slender body under his. He thought about the younger one's soft and sensitive skin, and how he wants to kiss every square inch of his body and leave marks on him.  
Another picture and a message with it.

[9:32 PM]  
"You didn't reply, so I thought I would send you another one to really grab your attention."

Bokuto's jaw dropped. Cheeky.  
The same mirror, same sweatpants, same shirtless body. He turned his body a certain way where his muscular back and toned ass showed in the picture. Instead of his usual blank and unamused face he shows at school and on the court, he wore a lustful, longing expression that could make even the most religious person a sinner.  
Bokuto shook with greed and arousal that he could barely text back.

[9:36 PM]  
"akkaashi oh My god you're so beautiful"

[9:36 PM]  
"Take a break from studying. You need to relax, Bokuto-san."

How could Akaashi stay cool, calm, and collected and have perfect grammar in a time like this?   
Subconsciously, Bokuto's hand made its way to stroke himself beneath his boxers. It felt good like usual, but it would feel better if he were buried in Akaashi's ass.

[9:37 PM]  
"Bokuto-san?"  
"Are you touching yourself, captain?"

Bokuto leaned back in his desk chair and groaned. When did Akaashi become so, so kinky?  
Texting with one hand, Bokuto replied, shaking.

[9:38 PM]  
"yyeah"

Hesitantly, he tried not to word it this way, but Bokuto texted again:

[9:38 PM]  
"please send more akaashi ohmgyod"

Bokuto put his phone down on his desk and went back to his fantasy land. He imagined Akaashi's blushing face and those gorgeous, longing, green Coke bottle eyes, begging Bokuto to satisfy him. Bokuto wanted to lick Akaashi's chest as he thrusts deep into him, thus Akaashi arches his back and moans loudly and lewdly. Those moans sounded like music to Bokuto, like angels singing in a heavenly choir. Bokuto huffed and kept stroking himself slowly. He wanted this to last, and he tried his best to pace himself. His desk chair creaked.

Bzz. Bzz.  
Multiple pictures. 

[9:41 PM]  
"Tell me what you want to do to me, captain."  
"Don't spare any details. I want to be yours and only yours."

Bokuto damn near had a heart attack when he saw them. The first was Akaashi's lean and slender body, his cock hard in his hand and phone in the other. Akaashi's full lips pouting and skin flushed.   
The other was him sitting on the floor in the mirror with a finger in his ass, sporting the same lustful and longing look in his eyes.

Bokuto texted everything he wanted to do to Akaashi according to his fantasies. Albeit poorly revised and edited for mistakes, it was an uber long paragraph full of lewdities and things you couldn't say face-to-face the next day (unless you were brave enough, that is).  
Bokuto sent a picture of his erect cock, glistened with precum, and what looked like ready to cum at any moment.   
Bokuto was about to send another message when his phone rang. Akaashi was calling.  
He picked up.  
"Koutarou," Akaashi moaned.  
Oh fuck. Bokuto's never heard Akaashi say his first name. It made him close, even though it wasn't much...but damn it, it was enough.  
"'K-kaashi... you're dirty," Bokuto groaned.  
"I just want to help you relax, captain," Akaashi's voice was driving Bokuto crazy. Even on the phone, although clearly aroused, Akaashi still contained composure in his voice. Truly amazing.  
"K-Keiji," Bokuto huffed. "I'm gonna-"  
"I want you on top of me; you can do whatever you want to me. I want to taste your cum on my tongue and feel your fingers inside me," Akaashi said smoothly, with ease. "I want you to ravage me. You can be as rough as you want, Koutarou. I can take it. Do not hold back."  
Bokuto came. He huffed, groaned, and cussed. He breathed heavily and repeated almost inaudibly, "K-Keiji, Keiji, Keiji."  
He wanted to finish him off.  
"I'm going to leave marks inside your thighs and make my shaft disappear in your ass. Your lips look so goddamn s-soft I could slide my tongue over them and squeeze the tip of your cock while doing it."  
Over the phone, the second year moaned lewdly and his breath hitched: he came. "K-Kou-tahhrouu!"  
Bokuto smoothed back his hair and put his dick bck in his boxers. "Thank you for taking my mind off of studying, Akaashi," he said, finally calm.  
"O-of course, Bokuto-san. I want to do anything to help."  
They said their goodbyes, thank yous, see you tomorrows, and goodnights. Bokuto yawned and looked at the clock and shrugged.  
'Maybe studying can wait for tomorrow morning,' he thought to himself.


	3. Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Another punch. Bokuto didn't care. He was overcome with so much anger that nothing mattered anymore. Anything to protect Akaashi. The F word made him especially angry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!PLEASE READ!!  
>  the word "faggot" is used in this chapter. if this offends you, please do not read it. thank you.

"B-Bokuto-san, please don't."  
It always happens like this.  
"Motherfucker! You don't hurt Akaashi!"  
It's always Bokuto. He always does this.  
"You know damn well this wouldn't happen if you weren't a faggot-"  
Another punch. Bokuto didn't care. He was overcome with so much anger that nothing mattered anymore. Anything to protect Akaashi. The F word made him especially angry.  
Akaashi watched from the ground in horror. Covered in blood and bruises, he couldn't do anything to help; he was too weak. Usually, it wasn't this bad. Usually, Bokuto would scare them off and only get in a few hits. This time, the foe wouldn't stop and give up. They were determined.  
"Don't you remember, Koutarou? That this is your last strike before they kick you off the volleyball team?"  
Bokuto stopped in his tracks. His fist froze at his side. His hair matted to his forehead as he shook with fear and frustration. He swallowed his pride in humiliation and screamed and pulled Akaashi up from the ground and went home. People taunted them as they walked to Bokuto's house.  
It was silent, save for the screeches and cries of the summer cicadas. They reached an alley where Bokuto dropped his bookbag and gently touched Akaashi's injured face.   
"Nothing's broken, yeah?"  
"N-no. Just bruises, I think." Akaashi replied meekly.  
Bokuto used his the hem of his shirt to wipe the blood from Akaashi's face. As he pulled his shirt up, it revealed the bruises on his torso. They were big and purple and blue.   
"Bokuto-san," Akaashi started. "You don't have to do this every single time. I don't want you to be kicked off the team."  
"I don't wanna be kicked off either. But I wanna protect you when shit gets bad. I care about you. The whole team cares about you."  
Akaashi smiled sadly but didn't say a word. He looked into Bokuto's glittery gold eyes. They were bright as if he was staring into the blinding sun. Funny how Bokuto's eyes still shine no matter how he's feeling. Akaashi smoothed back Bokuto's hair from his forehead. His natural black roots were growing in quickly through his marbled white and black hair. Akaashi's eyes scanned Bokuto's face thoroughly: He checked for bruises, scratches, and welts. He used his handkerchief to clean the dried blood from Bokuto's face.  
"Please don't fight anymore." Akaashi touched his forehead to Bokuto's.   
"I'll still fight if they make fun of us," he whispered.   
Akaashi pressed a kiss on the lips of the brute in front on him. "You're strong. But you can shrug them off without hurting anyone," Another kiss. "Or yourself." He wiped a tear from Bokuto's cheek with his thumb.  
"Fuck," Bokuto groaned. "What's wrong with me?"  
"Don't cry," A small kiss. "We can do this. We're strong."  
"Akaashi," he whispered. "They'll torment us."  
Akaashi put a hand on Bokuto's chest and softly said, "We will be alright. We have each other."  
Bokuto trusted Akaashi. He stared into his green coke bottle eyes and kissed him again. The 2nd year winced under his touch because of the bruises.   
Bokuto apologized profusely before holding Akaashi gingerly in his arms.  
"B-Bokuto-san, let's get you cleaned up," Akaashi said into the taller one's muscular chest.  
Bokuto smiled, picked up his bookbag, and interlocked his fingers with Akaashi's.  
"Yeah. Let's go."


End file.
